


Love is Enough

by TeaCupsandUmbrellas



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Parentlock, marriage fic, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCupsandUmbrellas/pseuds/TeaCupsandUmbrellas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Events of Absolution by ImpishTubist, Sherlock and Victor are finally able to come back together.</p><p>*should probably read Absolution first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



They ride together in the car because Sherlock finds superstitions ridiculous. Victor fixes Sherlock’s tie and the detective runs his fingers through his fiance’s hair a few times. Violet tells them that they shouldn’t be nervous because they’ve already gone through this once before. She’s right.

 

That doesn’t stop butterflies from invading every time Victor smiles or every time Sherlock shoots him an affectionate look. It’s been a year since Victor and Violet returned to London and he still pinches himself. This time, they wouldn’t mess this up. This time, they’d be together, just as it was meant to be.

 

The ceremony is simple, with few people in attendance. There is no church, they are instead married in Norfolk, at the Holmes estate because Sherlock’s mother insisted. There are only three rows of white chairs, the front of which is filled with only their closest friends. John sits in the aisle seat beside his wife, who is holding a three-month old child. Beside her is Lestrade, grinning proudly as Sherlock and Victor walk down the aisle together, led by Violet in a dress that shows off her eyes and makes her hair look almost as dark as Sherlock’s.

 

They exchange vows and a chaste kiss. Violet throws petals over them both as everyone claps and tries to stifle their tears. Victor is sure he has never been happier as when he sees his husband pick up their daughter and spin her in a circle, making everyone laugh and cheer.

 

At dinner, Lestrade and John make their speeches, as does a colleague of Victor’s. Soon the speeches turn into everyone telling various stories of university and Violet and how John had to stay up all night playing a board game with Violet when Sherlock went on a case and Victor had to leave the country to settle some things abroad. They all laugh, and it is as though this is as it had always been.

 

Violet dances with Harry and Clara’s son many time while her fathers dance close by. They don’t notice when the children all fall asleep until Mary and John approach them and give them both tight hugs before leaving. Lestrade and his children leave soon after, though not before telling them both how incredibly proud he is of both of them. Violet goes with them as she’s going to stay with him until Victor and Sherlock come back from Barcelona.

 

Before they board the aeroplane, Victor pulls Sherlock close to him and kisses him again, trying to be discreet.

 

“I love you, Sherlock Trevor-Holmes,” he grinned, one hand straightening Sherlock’s lapel.

 

“I love you, too,” Sherlock replied, entwining their fingers together. “Always.”

 

And this time, they knew that love would be enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters that are not mine. It was inspired by something ImpishTubist wrote and it's sort of just a silly way for me to express my Viclock feels. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
